


Texas Rut

by 2Minutes2Midnight



Series: Texas Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rimming, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Minutes2Midnight/pseuds/2Minutes2Midnight
Summary: Dean's in rut. Dean's in rut because I tried to mate him.Like a mantra through his head over and over.“See something you like, alpha?” Dean taunted. Castiel licked his lips, meeting Dean's eyes.“Very much so.”





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Castiel woke slowly, kicking at the blanket. He could feel his head pounding. He felt sticky and gross and it was already too damn hot. He rolled over to the other side, hoping to find cool sheets, but froze when he felt a warm, sticky body plastered to his side. Quickly the previous night came rushing back.

 

_Dean._

 

Castiel sat up slightly, looking at his...mate?

 

Holy shit, he mated another alpha last night. He glanced at Dean's neck, but his mark was hidden beneath the pillow. He nosed under his chin gently, inhaling deeply.

 

Leather, gunpowder, alpha musk.

 

Castiel couldn't detect any changes. He sighed softly, nuzzling closer. It hadn't taken. Was it because they were both alphas? Was it because Castiel was broken? He grimaced slightly, taking note of how damn sweaty Dean was. He was drenched, and now that Castiel thought about it, seemed overheated.

 

Concerned, he pressed a hand to Dean's forehead. Definitely a bit warm. Castiel extricated himself from bed and silently crossed the room, turning on the air conditioner. He probably should've done that last night.

 

He glanced at Dean one last time before going to the kitchen to start coffee. As he stared at the Mr.Coffee like it held all the secrets of the universe he contemplated their future. Would Dean stay even though the mating hadn't taken? Last night, he'd promised...

 

But then, many people said things they don't mean in the throes of passion. Castiel took a deep breath, heart sinking. Dean was _gorgeous_. Almost too beautiful to be an alpha, really. He had the looks of a movie star.

 

What did Castiel have to offer someone like that?

 

He rubbed the side of his neck, the lumpy, hardened scar taunting him. He was just a loser, decade past his prime. Failed at mating once, failed at it the second time. Stuck at an accounting job that he hates, only a handful of friends.

 

What kind of life could he offer Dean?

 

Might as well play the role of a good host, he mused, taking two cups of coffee to the bedroom. Dean stirred slightly as Castiel sat down.

 

“Dean. It's ten am. Would you like to go get your car from the bar?”

 

Dean grumbled, blinking sleepy eyes.

 

“Mornin' Cas.” he licked his lips a few times, scenting the air. “Is that coffee?”

 

Castiel chuckled softly. “Yes. Here.”

 

Dean sat up lethargically, hair disheveled in a way that reminded Castiel of a hedgehog. Dean took the offered cup, sipping slowly.

 

“I figured you could use my shower and clean up. I have clothes you can have if you don't want to wear what you wore last night. We can pick your car up from the bar, and if you're amenab-

 

Dean held up a hand, interrupting him.

 

Castiel frowned.

 

Dean simply pointed to the coffee, then held up a finger in the universal symbol for 'gimme a min'. Castiel hid his smile in his coffee cup as he sipped at the liquid. After about ten minutes, Dean seemed to come back online.

 

“Okay, what were you on about when I was half asleep?” Dean asked, only a little bit of grumpiness in his voice.

 

Castiel cleared his throat, setting the coffee cup on the nightstand.

 

“I thought you might want to shower and clean up. You can wear my clothes and we can go retrieve your car.”

 

Dean nodded. “Thanks.”

 

Castiel looked at his hands for a moment, then back up at Dean.

 

“I'd like to take you out to breakfast, if you'll let me. A proper date?” he couldn't help the hopeful tone in his voice.

 

Dean offered a broad smile. “Cas, I don't know if you forgot, but you mated me. You can take me out for the rest of god-damn-forever. _Especially_ if you plan on fucking me like that again.”

 

Castiel choked on his own spit for a moment. He cleared his throat, raising an eyebrow. “That can always be arranged, Dean.” he added just a hint of alpha growl to his voice to see Dean's reaction.

 

Dean gave Castiel a once over, biting his lip. “Uh, maybe not..today. I'm a bit, uhh..” he winced slightly as he wiggled his hips on the bed in demonstration.

 

Castiel chuckled softly, reaching out to caress Dean's cheek gently. “Of course Dean. Perhaps next time you'll do me the honor of falling asleep with your knot buried in my ass.”

 

Dean panted softly, swallowing hard. “Jeez Cas. It's too early for this shit. And hot.” Dean paused, sniffing himself. “I really do need a shower.”

 

Castiel frowned slightly. “You did seem a bit warm. Are you feeling alright, Dean?”

 

Dean nodded, walking towards the bathroom. “Fine. Just not used to the heat down here in Texas.”

 

Castiel followed behind Dean leisurely.

 

“Not from around here?”

 

“No..not exactly.” Dean hedged, ducking into the bathroom and closing the door.

 

Castiel busied himself with grabbing some clean clothes for Dean to wear for the day. He raised his eyebrows as he caught scent of Dean's clothes from the previous night. The scent of alpha arousal was pungent on them. Castiel quickly dumped them into the washing machine and added a significant amount of laundry soap while breathing through his mouth. He could feel his cock perking up in interest and did his best to ignore his arousal. Dean was hands down, the most stunning alpha he'd ever fucked.

 

He heard the shower turn off after a while. Man, he thought it hard to control himself from the scent of Dean's laundry. It was nothing compared to the sight of miles of tanned, firm skin, dripping wet from the shower. He swallowed heavily, giving Dean a slight nod in the hallway as he took his turn in the shower.

 

He absolutely did _not_ rub his knot, still sensitive from last night, while he stood in the shower and daydreamed about the gorgeous alpha in his bedroom. Wearing _his_ clothes.

 

Castiel changed quickly, heart catching in his throat when he saw Dean sitting at the table nursing a second cup of coffee. Possessiveness flared up in his chest at the sight of the other alpha wearing his clothes. God, they probably still smelled like Castiel. He approached slowly, scenting Dean from behind.

 

“Dean, you smell...incredible.” Castiel moaned. Dean tilted his head to the side, smirking.

 

“You're not so bad yourself after a shower.”

 

Castiel scoffed, the moment ruined by Dean's cheeky comment.

 

“So.. pick up baby and then breakfast?” Dean asked.

 

Castiel frowned, looking at Dean.

 

“You have a baby?'

 

Dean barked out a laugh, nearly choking on his coffee.

 

“My car.”

 

“You...call your car baby?” Castiel tilted his head slightly, pondering the implications.

 

“Well, yeah. She's..” Dean took a deep breath, then looked up into Castiel's eyes.

 

“She _was_ all I had. Before you.” he leaned forward, resting his head against Castiel's ribs. Castiel smiled, ruffling his hair gently, his scent throwing out warm cedar and alpha comfort.

 

“What did you have in mind for breakfast? There's a bistro that's pretty popular, or we could get a breakfast burrito at the food truck..”

 

Dean pulled away, appearing offended.

  
“Dude. No, that's not breakfast. I want bacon.”

 

Castiel chuckled. “Alright, bacon it is. Let's go get your 'baby'.”

 

“Dude, you gotta stop with the air quotes. It's lame.”

 

Castiel raised an eyebrow. “Coming from the alpha who calls his car _baby_?”

 

“Shut up.” Dean grumbled, heading outside. Castiel grabbed his keys and followed Dean. He walked to the door of his continental, climbing in.

 

“What the..” Dean whispered, taking a walk around the car.

 

“Dean?” Castiel asked, rolling down his window.

 

“This is a joke. This has to be.” Dean said, shaking his head.

 

“What is?” Castiel asked as Dean finally got into the car.

 

“This car. This is a prank right? You show me this old junker to see my reaction and then say “Surprise! I've got a prius in the garage. Or something like that.”

 

Castiel frowned. “While a prius is ecologically responsible, this is the only car I own.”

 

Dean let out a groan, resting his head in his palms. “Just drive.”

 

Castiel rolled his eyes and started up the car, feeling a bit miffed about Dean's assessment of his car. It's a good car. He's had it since he was thrown out of the service with five hundred dollars to his name.

 

The morning went by quickly. They retrieved Dean's car and decided to drive back to Castiel's place to drop off the continental. They rode together and had an uneventful breakfast at the diner, where they learned a little bit more about each other. Importantly, that Dean didn't have a home.

 

“Well, I would never ask you to change your lifestyle to fit mine. But as far as I'm concerned you'll always have a home with me, Dean.” Castiel said earnestly over a pile of pancakes and bacon.

 

Dean didn't even try to hide the scent of content alpha he was projecting in response. He wasn't sure he'd ever smelled his own contentment. It was rich, warm, and...completely foreign to him.

 

Dean watched Castiel's gentle expression for several long moments before nodding. He wanted this. Absently he stroked his fingers over the mating bite. It had scabbed over a bit and was tender, but he was sure it'd heal nicely. Castiel noticed the movement and grew concerned.

 

“Is it bothering you?”

 

“Nah.” Dean said with a shrug. “It's fine, Cas.”

 

Castiel nodded slowly, eyes flicking down to Dean's neck. The area didn't appear to be inflamed, which was good. An allergic reaction or infection in such a tender spot was misery. He didn't want Dean to suffer. Not like how it had been when Ishim..

 

“Cas.”

 

Castiel blinked at Dean.

 

“Whatever you're thinking about..let it go?” Dean pleaded.

 

Castiel huffed out a laugh. “Alright.” His scent must have given him away.

 

Dean smiled, wiping his forehead.

 

“Man, I feel like I need another shower.

 

Castiel frowned. It was warm, but Dean looked drenched in sweat again.

 

“Are you unwell?” he stood, walking around the table to Dean's side.

 

“Uh, maybe. Just feel kinda ..hot. Out of sorts I guess.”

 

Castiel chewed his lip. “Let's go back to my place. I turned the air conditioner on before we left. You'll be more comfortable there.”

 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, alright.”

 

They made it back to Castiel's without fanfare and decided to lounge on the couch and watch a movie. Some slasher fic Dean had picked out. Castiel was pretty sure it would give him nightmares. After a while, Dean began to fidget, tugging at his shirt.

 

“Dean?”

 

Dean sighed, yanking the shirt off. “It's just so damn hot in here. I feel like I've got ants under my skin.”

 

Castiel froze. The temperature was quite comfortable with the air conditioner going.

 

“Dean, are you sure you're okay?”

 

“I'm fine okay? Would you stop mother henning me already? Jeez.” Dean grumbled, pulling away from Castiel on the couch. The movement stirred the air and Castiel flinched when he caught Dean's scent.

 

“Dean.”

 

“What?!” Dean snapped.

 

Castiel swallowed, eyes dilating. He felt his cock twitch in response. “I … I Think you're going into rut.”

 

Dean paused for a minute before scenting himself. He shrugged. “Can't tell- might be right.”

 

Castiel leaned forward, nose brushing Dean's neck. He inhaled deeply, letting out a deep, possessive growl. Dean's gunpowder scent had gone darker, deeper. Smoke and rich leather. With a hint of whiskey. Spicy cinnamon. It was definitely the most enticing thing he'd ever smelled.

 

“Dean.” Castiel moaned, pulling away slowly. “I..I don't know if I can hold back. I understand if you..if you want to go get a hotel room.”

 

Dean shook his head. “I'm not due for a rut. You biting me must have triggered it. Are you..okay with me staying?” He looked up at Cas, eyes big and hopeful yet dark, predatory.

 

Castiel swallowed. “More than okay.”

 

Dean smirked. He leaned forward, groping at Cas's half-hard cock.

 

“Better go prep yourself. I won't be able to hold back much longer.” he warned.

 

Castiel nodded quickly, jumping up off the couch and all but running to the bedroom. He stripped quickly and spread out on the bed, quickly working two lubricated fingers into himself.

 

 _Dean's in rut. Dean's in rut because I tried to mate him_. Like a mantra through his head as he loosened himself up for his mate's knot. He shivered in pleasure at the thought of taking Dean's knot at full rut. He'd be tied to his mate for hours. His own cock drooled pre-cum eagerly onto his stomach. Castiel was three fingers deep when he heard a growl from the doorway.

 

He looked up and his breath caught. Dean stood, leaning against the doorway. His shirt was already discarded, pants unbuttoned and slung low on his hips. Castiel licked his lips, eyes trailing up slowly, meeting Dean's eyes, dark with desire.

 

“You look good opening yourself up for me, Cas.” Dean purred as he slowly paced around the bed, eyes never leaving Castiel's fingers as they plunged into his ass. Castiel panted heavily, working his fingers in himself, trying to loosen up quickly. He knew that predatory look. Dean was on the verge of losing control.

 

Castiel's eyes flicked to the bulge growing in Dean's pants. The other alpha noticed, cupping his hard cock.

 

“See something you like, alpha?” Dean taunted. Castiel licked his lips, meeting Dean's eyes.

 

“Very much so.”

 

Dean growled low, and deep, shimmying out of the jeans. Castiel swallowed hard, trying to push another finger in. It wouldn't go. He hesitated, glancing up in time to see Dean's boxers slip down, large alpha cock springing free, knot already forming.

 

“Dean..” Cas spoke softly.

 

“Yeah baby?” Dean answered, stroking his cock lazily, spreading the copious pre-cum all over his shaft.

 

“How uh, how do you want me?” Cas stalled, pushing and pushing at his rim with his fourth finger. No matter how he tried to relax, it wouldn't go. He tried to keep the frustration out of his scent. He wanted this to be good for him. God, he wanted Deans' knot so bad. He shivered at the thought of being tied to Dean for hours, pumped full over and over again with his young mate's cum.

 

Dean gripped his knot for a moment, thinking.

 

“Like this. Wanna see you.” slowly, Dean crawled over Cas, kissing him deeply, invading his mouth. Castiel moaned loudly in response, hand slipping away from his hole. It would have to be enough. He could barely detect the notes of Dean's scent, completely washed away by spicy cinnamon and alpha musk. His own was rich and heady in response.

 

Dean moved over Castiel slowly, gently tugging him this way and that until he was satisfied that the other alpha was helpless, folded in half beneath him. Dean kissed up and down his neck and chest over and over, growling softly as his impatience grew.

 

“Wanna knot you good Cas. Mmm, smell so good. Gonna knot you and make you mine baby.”

 

Over and over Dean repeated between kisses, delirious on their combined arousal. Castiel gasped as Dean's cock nudged at his slick hole. Dean let out a soft groan.

 

“Need you so bad.” Dean whined pitifully, nipping at Cas's ear.

 

Castiel tilted his head to the side, submitting to Dean. Such a reversal from the night before. Amazing what an effect rut can have, he mused.

 

Dean growled deeply at Castiel's easy compliance, cock pushing at his rim til it popped through. Cas gasped loudly at the intrusion, a stinging burn accompanying it. Dean forced himself to wait, panting and whining in frustration, in need.

 

Castiel breathed deeply for a minute, adjusting. Finally it subsided and he itched for more.

 

  
“C'mon Alpha, give it to me.” he teased, rocking his hips slightly, his hard cock brushing against Dean's stomach. His eyes widened in surprise as Dean grabbed his jaw firmly, staring into his eyes as he pushed in all the way in several sharp, hard thrusts. Castiel couldn't help the whine as he felt Dean's knot hard at his rim.

 

Dean offered a small smile.

 

 

  
“I'm still here baby, don't worry. Wanna make it good for you. Wanna be so good for you.” he licked and kissed at Castiel's neck, working his hard cock in and out slowly.

 

Castiel shivered in pleasure. Every single drag of Dean's cock was utter bliss. He wanted to give the young alpha everything.

 

“Dean, more.” He managed to gasp. He wasn't sure why he said it, but he knew he needed Dean to lose it. To give in to the pleasure, to his rut.

 

Dean let out a soft growl, his hips slamming against Castiel's, knot digging at his rim. Dean panted harshly, whispering in Cas's ear.

 

“Need to knot you baby. Can't..can't wait. Need to knot you so damn bad.”

 

Castiel nodded. “Do it. Make me yours, Dean.”

 

Dean sat back, yanking Castiel's hips onto his, putting constant pressure against Cas's rim with his knot. Working back and forth, tugging side to side. A minute went by, then two with no progress. Dean dove for the lube, drenching his knot, working it against Castiel's hole again.

 

“C'mon baby, take it. Need to knot you.” Dean whined.

 

Castiel gasped softly, fighting back tears. He wrapped his arms around Dean, stroking his hair.

 

“I'm sorry alpha. Sorry I can't...I'm sorry.” Castiel whispered, frustration overwhelming him. Dean slowed for a minute, before pulling away. Castiel turned his head, burying it into his arm in shame.

 

“Cas?”

 

Cas swallowed hard. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Dean's first rut with him, triggered by the mating bite, it was supposed to be perfect, and beautiful, and...and..

 

Castiel gasped as his head was tugged backwards by his messy hair. Clear green eyes stared into his.

 

“Cas. It's ok. It'll be okay.”

 

Castiel blinked away the tears, taking in Dean's soft smile. Dean leaned forward, kissing Cas gently.

 

“It's ok baby. This is enough.”

 

“But-”

 

“Shh. We'll try again. Promise.” Dean reassured, gripping Castiel's cock. Cas arched his back at the sensation.

 

“That's it. That feel good baby? Having me rub your big cock while I fuck you?”

 

Castiel moaned, want and arousal racing through him in an instant. It was such a contrast, the gentle touch, the soft tone of voice and filthy words.

 

“That's it baby. Want you to cum all over. Wanna lick it off you. Bet you taste good.” Dean murmured, kissing and nipping at Castiel's ear, gradually working up his pace.

 

Castiel gasped softly as his orgasm was ripped from him, between the hard thrust directly against his prostate and Dean's firm grip on his knot, it was over before he even knew he was close. He tilted his head back in utter submission, his hot cum dribbling down his stomach and Dean's hand.

 

 

“Dean...Dean..” he panted, shivering as Dean began to fuck into him harder. He was so sensitive from cumming and Dean was absolutely relentless in nailing his prostate. He felt another squirt of cum leave his cock.

 

“Mmm, that's it baby. Look so good coming all over my cock. I'm gonna cum hard in you.” Dean was gone, lost in pleasure. Slowly, he released Castiel's knot, bringing his hand to his mouth. He moaned loudly as he licked his fingers, fucking harder. He stilled, knot hard and pulsing against Castiel's rim as he flooded his ass with cum.

 

“Fuck, you do taste good.” he moaned, licking and sucking at his hand as he finished cumming. He pulled away slowly, and Castiel felt a pang of disappointment that Dean hadn't been able to knot him.

 

Dean tucked Castiel onto his side, wrapping him in his arms, drawing him close.

 

“Dean, I'm sorry, I tried to-”

 

“Shhhh. Cas, baby, come on. I'm not upset.”

 

“But..”

 

Castiel's protest was cut off by Dean's hand clamping over his mouth, wet with Dean's saliva and remnants of his own cum.

 

“You're more than a hole to knot Cas.” Dean whispered, kissing the back of his neck. Castiel shuddered hard, a wave of arousal hitting him at Dean's mouth in such a sensitive, vulnerable area. His cock sputtered another streak of cum. Eventually he relaxed, enjoying the comfort of Dean's arms.

 

“There we go alpha.” Dean purred contentedly.

 

Castiel must have dozed off, because the next thing he knew he was waking up to Dean lapping up the cooling cum from his stomach. He scrunched his face slightly.

 

“Dean? What are you doing?”

 

Dean flushed a bit, licking his lips.

 

“I..can't help it. Just wanna lick every inch of you.”

 

Castiel chuckled. “Don't let me stop you.”

 

Dean raised an eyebrow.

 

“You're not..sore?”

 

Castiel assessed himself for a moment and shrugged.

 

“I'm okay.”

 

Dean offered him a lecherous grin.

 

“We'll see about that.”

 

Before Castiel could get his wits about him, he found himself tossed onto his stomach, firm hands yanking his ass towards the edge of the bed. He considered questioning Dean, but decided he'd find out soon enough.

 

He gasped as Dean's hot tongue worked over his gaping hole, dripping with cum. Dean groaned deeply, as if Castiel was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted. A moment later, Dean's tongue was deep in his ass, licking and sucking.

 

“Fuck! Dean!” Castiel cried out, his cock hard and aching beneath him. He heard the other alpha chuckle.

 

“That's the idea, Cas.” he answered, voice rich with lust. Castiel inhaled deeply, the scent of Dean's rut was completely overpowering. He didn't want to smell anything else ever again. He relaxed into it for several long moments, yelping when Dean suddenly flipped him over again.

 

“Are you going to be a good alpha and hold still for me?” Dean asked softly, green eyes dark with rut and desire. Castiel swallowed hard, nodding. “Of course, Dean.”

 

“Good.” Dean whispered with a smile, before diving onto Castiel's dick. Castiel's mouth dropped open in a silent gasp as he struggled not to thrust up into Dean's mouth. Holy shit. He shivered when Dean's clever tongue worked at the sensitive underside of his cock. He spread his legs obediently when a hand nudged at his thighs.

 

“Need to work you open, baby.” Dean mumbled around Castiel's cock. “Gonna knot you this time.” he promised.

 

Castiel whimpered as his mate rapidly stretched him with two fingers. Dean paused to add a generous amount of lube, before working it into Castiel efficiently, mouthing at the older alpha's knot.

 

“D-dean.” Castiel shuddered with a gasp, delirious with pleasure. His knot was swelling rapidly and it wouldn't be long before he came again at the current rate. Dean hummed with pleasure Cas' cock leaked steadily in his mouth.

 

Castiel inhaled sharply when Dean got up to three fingers and then started working them back and forth, tugging gently at his rim. The fullness was incredible, but he knew Dean's knot was bigger.

 

 

“Wanna knot you so bad, Cas.” Dean whispered in between kisses to Castiel's hips. Castiel swallowed hard, running a hand through Dean's hair.

 

“I know, Dean. I know you need it. You're in rut..I..I'll be okay. Whatever you need, take it.” Castiel whispered softly, trying to slow his racing heart.

 

Dean slowed down, glancing up.

 

“Cas, hey. Look at me.”

 

Castiel closed his eyes for a moment before meeting Dean's, dark and hungry.

 

“I'm in control. Say the word and I'll stop. I promise.”

 

Castiel nodded. “Okay.”

 

Dean smiled slowly, working his hand again.

 

Castiel lost track of time, but before he knew it, Dean had four fingers in his ass,working the glistening hole with ease. Castiel felt full, arousal humming through his body. He took in Dean, glistening with sweat, taking in great heaving breaths.

 

“God, Cas you smell amazing.” Dean groaned, nosing against Castiel's balls. Castiel flinched slightly, shaking a bit.

 

“Dean, knock it off! That tickles.” he scolded gently. Dean glanced up, looking properly chastised. He scooted up the bed, capturing Castiel's lips in a devouring kiss. Castiel moaned softly as he felt the swollen dripping head of Dean's cock bump against his gaping hole. He could feel the stickiness of Dean's cum as his hole clenched around nothing. The idea of Dean filling him up again so soon sent a bolt of lust through Castiel.

 

“Take me Dean. C'mon.” Castiel encouraged. Dean ignored him, content to nip at his lips and neck possessively. Castiel reached down, gently cupping Dean's knot. The alpha's hips lurched forward on instinct.

 

“C-cas. Wanna knot you so bad. Need it. Need you.” Dean panted into his ear. Castiel, having had enough, tilted his hips up, guiding Dean's aching cock to his hole. Dean hesitated only for a moment before plunging inside with one slow, long push until his knot was pressing up against Cas's hole.

 

“Dean! Fuck!” Castiel cursed, shivering in pleasure. He couldn't help but think about what it would be like to be knotted by Dean. Knotted by Dean in full rut. A virile, top of his peak alpha. Castiel met Dean's eyes, a slow shiver sliding down his spine as his jaw dropped open.

 

Dean's control wavered as he felt Castiel cum against his stomach again just from being penetrated. He grabbed the older alpha's hips, pulling as he pushed against his rim with his knot.

 

“Cas, fuck, you look so good cumming on my cock.”

 

Castiel panted heavily, in a daze of pleasure. Vaguely he was aware of Dean's knot pressing against his rim. He could feel it hardening already. His heart dropped.

 

“Dean, knot me. Quick.” If he didn't get knotted before the knot grew to big, Dean wouldn't get a reprieve from his rut. He'd be raring to go again, and again until his knot caught.

 

Dean moaned brokenly, working his hips in small thrusts, making no progress.

 

Frustration and fear gripped Castiel. This was his _mate_ now. Even if it didn't fully take...Dean was in a mating rut. He had to knot. He couldn't keep on like this. Castiel scrambled for the bottle of lube, squeezing an obscene amount onto his hand.

 

“Dean, listen to me. Take a deep breath, try to calm down.” Castiel murmured quietly. Dean let out a soft whine, but obeyed.

 

“Gonna slick you up, then you're gonna knot me good, okay?” Castiel bargained.

 

“Don't wanna hurt you Cas..” Dean mumbled, mouthing at Castiel's neck, scenting him.

 

“You won't Dean. But I need you to make it quick okay? Gotta knot me before it's too late.”

 

Dean bit and sucked at Castiel's scarred mating bite, and the older alpha shuddered hard at the feel of sharp teeth at his neck.

 

“Wanna mate you Cas. Want you to be mine.”

 

Castiel slicked up Dean's knot thoroughly and efficiently. He kept his touch light, teasing so it wouldn't make the knot expand further.

 

“You want me all to yourself?'

 

Dean nodded deliriously, nipping at Castiel's neck. Castiel felt a slight burn as Dean's mating fangs scratched the surface, a few pin pricks of blood raising up.

 

Dean wanted him. Dean wanted to mate him. Dean was in rut because Castiel tried to mate him. It was overwhelming.

 

“Then knot me good, alpha. Want you to breed me up.”

 

Something flashed in Dean's eyes. Something dark and dangerous. There was a flash of pain, pressure, burning and then Castiel was so _full._

 

“Dean!” he yelled as the younger alpha's knot caught. Dean sank his teeth into Castiel's scar, yanking back on his knot once to make sure it caught, before grinding and pushing forward as hard as he was able.

 

“Mine. Gonna mate you. Gonna breed you good.” Dean mumbled, jaw still clamped onto Castiel's neck.

 

“Yours, alpha.” Castiel gasped.

 

Castiel was coming again. His back arched as the pleasure rushed through him. Dean let out a snarl, one hand grabbing Castiel's knot firmly, squeezing and relaxing rhythmically. Milking him dry. Castiel was silent as he came harder than he ever had in his life, Dean's knot stuffing him full, the head of his cock crammed up against his prostate.

 

Castiel tossed his head back, opening his neck to Dean. Pure and total submission to Dean. His _mate._ Dean's mouth clamped harder, teeth finally making their way through the layers of scar tissue. Dean let out a deep, satisfied growl as Castiel felt Dean let loose. Warm and wet, and so very satisfying.

 

Castiel squirmed slightly, unable to pull away even an inch.

 

“Gonna be a while, Cas.” Dean whispered.

 

Castiel couldn't help but smirk.

 

“I did say I wanted you to knot me good.”

 

Dean heaved a sigh, dropping his forehead to the pillow next to Castiel's head.

 

“Feels so good Cas. My knot's never been this sensitive before.” Dean lifted his head, blinking bleary eyes at Castiel.

 

“You okay? I didn't hurt you.”

 

Castiel offered him a genuine smile.

 

“Of course not, Dean.”

 

Dean returned the smile, relieved. He leaned forward, meeting Castiel's lips. Castiel quickly opened his mouth, moaning at the coppery taste.

 

Dean bit him. It was freeing in a way. Even if it didn't take, Castiel felt free. Bond or not, Dean mated him. Castiel never thought he'd get a second chance at a mate.

 

 

Castiel blinked away tears as they kissed, tongues dancing together. He shivered in pleasure as his mouth slowly flooded with the sour-bitter taste of alpha venom. Dean's mating fangs were still out, still seeping the chemical that forges the mating bond. Castiel ran his tongue gently over Dean's sharp teeth, licking it away. It was the most erotic thing he'd ever tasted.

 

Castiel felt his own mating teeth descend. He wondered at that. He thought that in order for that to happen he had to be the one doing the knotting. He licked his lips, flashing his teeth to Dean. Dean's eyes fluttered shut for a moment, then slowly he tilted his head, offering his neck to Ca s.

 

Cas couldn't help but nip at Dean's mating bite, the surprised gasp from his mate causing him to clench around the knot locked inside him. Dean let out a pathetic whimper as Castiel felt his cock pulse, flooding his ass again.

 

“Feels so good for you to fill me up over and over like this.”

 

“Cas, please. Gotta stop talking like this or it'll never go down.” Dean begged, hips twitching and jerking as Cas milked his knot.

 

Their lips met, over and over again. Small, lingering kisses as they basked in the warm post-orgasm contentment.

 

Eventually they tired, and Dean curled up on top of Cas. His knot had refused to go down, even after thirty minutes.

 

“Probably not gonna untie any time soon.” he said with a yawn.

 

Castiel kissed the top of Dean's head. “I don't mind. There's something satisfying about a mating knot that lasts all night.”

 

Dean's sharp green gaze met his as he smirked in agreement.

 

“Sure is. I still feel empty from where your knot was.”

 

Castiel blushed, closing his eyes.

 

“Get some sleep Dean.”

 

Dean stretched his limbs as much as he was able in their current position.

 

“Easy for you to say.” he grumbled.

 

Castiel rolled his eyes.

 

“At least you don't have a two hundred pound alpha flattening you into the bed.”

 

“Hey! I'm one hundred and ninety two, thank you very much.” Dean argued.

 

“Still heavy.”

 

Dean scoffed petulantly, squirming a bit til he got comfortable. After a while he settled in.

 

“Hey, Cas?” he asked softly. He listened to the older alpha's steady breathing for a long minute before sighing.

 

“Nevermind..” he muttered to himself.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is not as unaffected by Dean's rut as he first thought.

Castiel woke slowly. He was absolutely drenched in sweat, and Dean curled up behind him like an octopus wasn't helping. He tilted his head up to glance at the clock. It was half past two, but he was wide awake. He tried to scoot away from Dean, but the alpha growled softly, pulling him even tighter.

 

Castiel sighed, wiggling his hips to adjust. He froze, realizing he was still very much impaled by Dean's cock. He shivered slightly in pleasure at the thought of being knotted half the night. He felt his own cock twitching in response and sighed again.

 

He was closing in on forty years old. This was ridiculous. Dean was going to be the death of him. He clenched experimentally, testing Dean's knot. The other alpha's breath hitched, but he remained sleeping. It seemed to have gone down a bit. Castiel took a deep breath, willing himself to relax. He bore down slightly and slipped up and away. Dean's knot pulled free with a slight tug and squelch.

 

Grumbling to himself, he pried Dean's arms off slowly, feeling a bit claustrophobic. As soon as he was free he bolted out of bed, heading to the kitchen. After a few steps he felt a gush of cum slip out of his loosened hole. Changing trajectory he went to the bathroom to clean up a bit.

 

He washed his face with cool water trying to cool off. Had the A/C gone in the middle of the night?

 

He plodded clumsily into the living room, waving a hand in front of the vent. The air conditioner was humming happily, blasting icy cool air around the room. Castiel stood in front of it for several long moments, trying to cool off.

 

Eventually his thirst got the best of him, so he made his way to the kitchen and chugged a glass of water, then another. Feeling better, he returned to the bedroom, nearly colliding with Dean on the way.

 

“Dean? What are you doing up?” Castiel questioned, rubbing his eyes.

 

Dean swallowed, ruffling his hair.

 

“Woke up and you were gone. I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

 

Castiel couldn't help a smirk at that, leaning forward and capturing Dean's lips.

 

“I'm fine, Dean.”

 

Dean nodded, though his facial expression said otherwise. Castiel rolled his eyes, pushing past Dean, grumbling about alpha relationships being twice over-protectiveness and three times the mess. Dean got a glass of water and returned to the bedroom.

 

 

“C'mere Cas.” Dean mumbled. Castiel scrunched his face, glancing down at the mess all over Dean's thighs, stomach, and groin.

 

“You should clean up.”

 

Dean frowned. “Don't wanna. Like having your scent all over me, alpha.”

 

Castiel shivered in pleasure, and allowed Dean to pull him close.

 

“Dean, I'm hot. I need to cool off.”

 

Dean raised an eyebrow at Castiel, but said nothing.

 

“Yeah yeah you're in rut and miserable, I get it.” Castiel grumped.

 

Dean said nothing, just buried his nose into Castiel's neck.

 

“Fuck, Cas. Smell so good baby.” Dean crooned, kissing and licking at Castiel's neck. The cedar had overpowered the sage, the scent of alpha musk pungent in the humid air. It was absolutely addicting.

 

Castiel panted, eyes dilated. His cock was raging hard, aching. He hadn't needed like this..well, probably since he was Dean's age. He reached down to stroke his own cock, but Dean batted his hands away.

 

“You're mine, alpha..” Dean mumbled as he kissed his way down Castiel's body.

 

Castiel nearly launched off the bed when his aching cock was surrounded in tight, hot heat.

 

“Dean!”

 

Dean smirked, licking his lips seductively, making eye contact. He licked his way down the shaft to the knot that was beginning to show, then down lower, lapping at Castiel's heavy balls.

 

“Mmm, you seem awfully full for someone who had the cum wrung out of him a few hours ago..” Dean taunted, sucking one into his mouth gently.

 

Castiel hissed, gripping Dean's hair, yanking him off roughly. In a flash, Castiel had Dean pinned. They were both panting heavily from the exertion. With every mouthful of air, Dean could _taste_ Castiel's arousal. It hadn't been this strong earlier, or yesterday.

 

Dean froze, meeting Castiel's eyes as the alpha scrambled for the abandoned lube bottle.

 

“Cas?” Dean asked quietly.

 

“Hmmm?” Castiel was already slicking his fingers, pushing Dean's legs up and apart with his knees.

 

Dean took a long inhale, scenting him.

 

“Cas, baby I think you're rutting.”

 

Castiel slowly circled Dean's rim, raising an eyebrow.

 

“It's still a few days early.” He commented, breaching Dean with one finger.

 

Dean tilted his head back, moaning.

 

“Can smell it on you. Fuck! I've never wanted anything so bad before.” Dean whined as Castiel quickly worked up to two fingers.

 

Castiel licked and bit at Dean's neck, at the mating bite. He scented him deeply. Smokey gunpowder, cinnamon whiskey.

 

No sage or cedar. He tried not to let his disappointment show. Either way, Dean still smelled absolutely delicious.

 

“I'm gonna knot you good, boy. Gonna show you how it's done.” Castiel growled, pushing a third finger into Dean.

 

Dean reached down and started stroking his aching knot.

 

“Yeah? Gonna show me how to knot your mate?'

 

Castiel growled deeply, eyes flashing brighter for a moment, before dulling. Dean moaned at the aggressive display, his cock leaking pre-cum in a steady dribble.

 

“Going to mate you over and over until it takes. Until you smell like _mine._ ” Castiel snarled. Dean's hips twitched up, begging his mate for more.

 

“Fuck yeah baby, all yours.”

 

Out of patience, Castiel withdrew his fingers from Dean. He slicked his cock carelessly, before folding Dean in half, pushing the alpha's legs up over his shoulders. He pushed clumsily against Dean's hole several times before bottoming out in one smooth slide.

 

“Oh fuck.” Dean moaned, angling his head back, offering his mostly-healed mating bite. Castiel growled low, gritting his teeth. He wouldn't bite Dean again until he had his mate hanging from his knot. He grabbed Dean's thighs, using them for leverage, fucking in deeply. He hissed as his knot grew sensitive, slipping in and out of Dean's hole, the resistance gradually increasing.

 

He was absolutely lost to fucking Dean. Sure, it felt great the day before, but it couldn't compare to this. Despite his own rut, Dean was pliant, begging, offering himself.

 

Castiel was startled out of his enjoyment by Dean's hole clenching around his swelling knot and a sharp cry. He took in his mate's helpless expression, pupils blown wide, thick alpha cum spurting over his own chest.

 

“Cas! Cas!” Dean was nearly screaming, shaking with pleasure as he got fucked hard by his mate.

 

“Mmm, good boy. Coming all over my cock.” Castiel praised. Dean glanced away, appearing embarrassed, though his fluttering hole spoke otherwise. Castiel grunted as he struggled to slip out.

 

“I'm gonna knot you. Gonna dump my cum in you and mate you over and over again.” Castiel growled, his gaze intense and focused on Dean's dazed face.

 

“Yeah, fuck. Knot me alpha.” Dean mumbled, his body limp and pliant in Castiels arms. Castiel lifted up on his knees slightly and _pushed._

 

Dean gasped when Castiel's knot slid in and began swelling. Castiel paused for a moment, catching his breath. He yanked back hard, once, his knot hardening fully at the pressure, locking them together.

 

“Fuck!” Dean yelled, tossing his head back as he milked his own knot, another spurt of come hitting his neck.

 

Castiel shivered as pleasure slid up his spine from his cock. He was so close. He leaned forward, licking at Dean's mating bite. Instantly his mating teeth came out. His cock was throbbing, orgasm balanced right on the edge.

 

Castiel hesitated, waiting for bitter alpha venom to start flooding his mouth. He'd make sure he mated Dean successfully this time. He clamped down on Dean's neck, lined up near perfectly with the previous bite.

 

“Cas! I'm yours alpha. All yours.” Dean whimpered, shivering as the venom hit his blood stream, causing every nerve to zing with pleasure.

 

Castiel refused to let go as he began working his hips in small movements. He'd push as deep as he could, then yank back quickly just to the point of resistance. Each forward thrust dragged an exquisite sound out of his mate. His cock ached and burned, desperate to come. Castiel managed to hold out for just a few moments before pleasure completely blindsided him.

 

Involuntarily his teeth clamped down harder, he could feel Dean's mating gland underneath his fangs. Castiel could do nothing but grind his cock into Dean's prostate, instincts completely overwhelming higher function. He felt his cock emptying into Dean, pulse after pulse.

 

He couldn't remember a more satisfying orgasm in his life. He felt a jet of hot cum from his mate hit his stomach and he shuddered in delight.

 

Distantly, he head Dean whimper quietly beneath him. After a few seconds he managed to unlock his jaw.

 

Coming back to himself all at once, he propped himself up on his elbows, meeting Dean's eyes.

 

“Dean?” he questioned softly. Dean met his gaze with tear filled eyes, and Castiel's heart dropped. He kissed Dean's forehead, brushing the tears away quickly.

 

“Dean! Dean, I'm so sorry. I..I...” Castiel started breathing hard, panic racing through his system.

 

He was startled by a touch to his back, flinching slightly. He was only then aware of Dean's soft words of comfort.

 

“Shh. Calm down alpha. It's ok. I'm okay.”

 

Castiel swallowed hard, tasting Dean's blood in his mouth. The sharp tang made him nauseous instantly. He leaned back as much as he could, allowing Dean to let his legs down.

 

“No, it's not. I lost control, I hurt you, I..” Castiel was speaking quickly, his breath coming short and fast. He felt like he couldn't get enough air. Why did it have to be so god forsaken warm in here?

 

Dean grabbed Castiel's face firmly, forcing the alpha to look at him.

 

“Castiel.”

 

Cas froze, fear turning his blood to ice. Dean never called him by his full name. Was his mate going to reject him? Tell him that he wasn't good enough? Dozens of possibilities raced through his head in the span of time it took Dean to gather his thoughts.

 

“It was just intense okay? It's different being in rut.”

 

Castiel swallowed hard.

 

“I understand if you want me to go. Or I can put you in a hotel somewhere until our ruts end and then..”

 

Dean growled low, a warning.

 

“Listen to me, Cas.”

 

Castiel nodded, his head still between Dean's hands.

 

“I don't want you to leave, and I don't wanna leave either. I'm not sure what happened. I'm okay, though. You didn't hurt me.”

 

Castiel raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. Dean scoffed.

 

“Okay fine it hurt, but it's okay now. Promise.”

 

Castiel licked his lips.

 

“We're good Cas. Promise. Now c'mere..” Dean closed the gap between them, kissing his mate intensely.

 

Castiel quickly lost himself to the kiss. There was nothing better than kissing his mate while they were still tied.

 

“Let's get a few hours of sleep before we both need another round.” Dean suggested, pulling Castiel down onto his chest.

  
Castiel couldn't help but hum happily at Dean's scent. Rich and heady with rut, but he was still able to pick up the traces of protective alpha his mate was emitting. The only thing that would make it better would be..if his scent changed so that anyone who scented him would know who he belonged to.

 

Castiel indulged in the possessive thrill that went through his body at the thought. A strong, stunning alpha that smelled like _his_.

 

It was the only thing he'd ever truly wanted.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a beta reader, so any and all mistakes are mine. If someone's interested, I'd be open to having someone to read over things and bounce ideas off of. 
> 
> This verse still has a ways to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy pride month!
> 
> I wanted to wrap the month up with a bang.
> 
> You asked, I delivered. I hope it met expectations. Thank you all so much for all the lovely support. What was supposed to be a one shot is now a two shot, and I've already got an idea for the next part. If I add another timestamp, it'll be much more plot heavy. This verse has definitely grown on me.


End file.
